jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Fiolla
Fiolla, auch bekannt als Hart-und-Parn Gorra-Fiolla von Lorrd oder nur Fiolla von Lorrd, war der jüngste jemals ernannte Auditor-General innerhalb der Korporationssektorverwaltung. Sie war außerdem eine Freundin und Partnerin von Han Solo und die Nichte von Rewello. Ihre Karriere begann sie als Gehilfin des assistierenden Auditor-Generals Dagmar Vozda, bis sie schließlich deren Position übernahm und innerhalb kurzer Zeit die Karriereleiter der Organisation aufwärts gelangte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Fiolla wurde auf dem Planeten Lorrd geboren und gehörte dem menschlichen Volk der Lorrdianer an. Sie wurde in ein gewöhnliches Leben in der Mittelschicht hineingeboren. Ihrer Familie gehörte ein Landgleiter-Verkauf, und sie verlebten ein ereignisloses Leben. Als sie noch ein junges Mädchen war, wollte Fiolla sehr weit herumreisen. Ihr Onkel Rewello war ein bekannter Komödiant und Mimiker, der vor den Regenten von Alderaan aufgetreten war und sie nun mit Geschichten vom glamourösen Leben im Showbusiness und den Adelspersonen begeisterte.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook (Fiolla of Lorrd; S.65 - 68) Zu dieser Zeit war ihre Heimat bereits eine weit angenehmere Welt als zu Zeiten der Kanz-Aufstände. Doch sie fühlte sich dort eingeengt und sehnte sich danach, eine mächtige und wichtige Persönlichkeit zu werden. Beginn der Karriere Fiolla wurde eine Austauschstudentin in der Universität auf Kalla, einem Stern des Kalla-Systems im Korporationssektor. Hier ging sie ihrem Studium in Politikwissenschaften nach. Als die Sonnenwende bevorstand, konnten sie und ihre Mitbewohnerinnen aus der Universität sich nicht einig werden, wo sie feiern würden. So entschieden sie sich, einen Tracedart in eine Holokarte des Imperiums zu werfen und dahin zu gehen, wo dieser als erstes treffen würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte Fiolla noch nicht, dass dies letztendlich ihr Leben verändern würde. Das Schicksal entschied sich für das Etti-System, als der Pfeil dort landete. Schon sehr bald brachen Fiolla und ihre Freundinnen auf nach Etti IV. Während der Planet gute Dienste zum Einkaufen leistete, war er nicht gerade als Urlaubsort tauglich. Fiolla und ihre Freundinnen verbrachten ihren Aufenthalt beim populären Free-Flight Dance Dome, wo sie mit jungen Spießern der Oberschicht und Adeligen flirteten. Nachdem Fiolla jedoch auf Rex Shaxrigge aufmerksam wurde, einen berühmten Holostar, wurden ihr die anderen Jungs schnell zu langweilig. Zwar stimmte sie zu, ihre Freundinnen am Ende des Abends zurück zum Hotel zu begleiten, schlich sich aber wieder fort, um Shaxrigge zu beobachten, von dem sie mehr als fasziniert war. Als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sich innerhalb des Dance Dome in einer abgelegenen Ecke mit einer älteren Frau traf, wurde die Sache spannender. Fiolla nutzte ihre Fähigkeiten als Lorrdianerin, so konnte sie anhand des Verhaltens der Personen viele Details ausmachen. Die Frau verbarg etwas, genauso wie er, doch er war selbstzufrieden, als habe er etwas herausgefunden. Die Frau war gekleidet wie eine leitende Angestellte, doch ihre Manieren offenbarten einen militärischen Hintergrund - eine Feinheit in der Art der Bewegung und des Verhaltens, die nur ein Lorrdianer bemerken würde. Als Shaxrigge eine Vibro-Klinge auf die Frau richtete, entschied Fiolla, dass für sie die Zeit gekommen war, zu handeln. Wieder konzentrierte sie sich, um die Fähigkeiten ihres Volkes zu nutzen. Indem sie die Stimme einer Twi’Lek-Darstellerin imitierte und, um Shaxrigge abzulenken, und ihn dann mit Getränken eines Bedienungsdroiden übergoss, verschaffte sie der Frau den Moment, den sie brauchte. Die Fremde konnte so ein Komlink benutzen, das unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen war. In nur wenigen Sekunden erschienen ein halbes Dutzend Espos, um Rex Shaxrigge zu verhaften. Nachdem die Gefahr vorüber war, stellte sich die Frau als Dagmar Vozda vor, im Dienst des Auditor-Generals der Korporationssektorverwaltung. Dagmar erklärte die Situation. Rex hatte Romanzen mit einer Reihe weiblicher Führungskräfte und nutzte diese, um Firmengeheimnisse zu stehlen. Vozda machte Fiolla ein Angebot, welchem sie zusagte, ohne es sich zweimal überlegen zu müssen. Für eine Frau mit ihren Fähigkeiten war kein Limit gesetzt, wie weit sie es innerhalb der Korporationssektorverwaltung bringen könnte. Dagmar war dermaßen von ihr begeistert, dass sie sie als ihre Assistentin engagierte. Fiolla erklärte sich mit den Bedingungen bereit, hart zu arbeiten und sich selbst in unkomfortable Situationen zu begeben. Aufstieg zur Agentin Vozda trat letztlich irgendwann aus dem Dienst zurück. Fiolla, nun eine vollentwickelte Agentin, nahm ihren Platz ein. Sie hatte drei Jahre lang sehr zufriedenstellend gearbeitet und war zum assistierenden Auditor-General befördert worden. Ein erstaunlich schneller Fortschritt für jemanden, der über so wenig Erfahrung verfügte wie sie. Als sie im Jahr 2 VSY erfuhr, dass ein neuer Sklavenring im Korporationssektor operierte, dem niemand gewachsen schien, übernahm sie die Aufgabe, schon allein wegen ihrer starken Abneigung gegen Sklaverei. Insgeheim erhoffte sie sich dadurch auch einen beruflichen Aufstieg. miniatur|links|Fiolla begegnet [[Han Solo.]] Gemeinsam mit ihrem handverlesenen Assistenten Magg stellte sie Nachforschungen bezüglich der Verbrecherorganisation an. Sie hatte von Anfang an ein wenig das Gefühl, ihm nicht ganz vertrauen zu können. Sie erfuhren von einer Abnahme, die sich auf Bonadan ereignen sollte. Hier kam es, dass Fiolla Han Solo im Raumfahrtzentrum kennenlernte. Während sie auf die Sklaventreiber wartete, studierte sie ihn und erkannte, dass ihre Ziele womöglich eine Zusammenarbeit erlauben würden. So kam sie mit ihm ins Gespräch, wobei er ihr seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten offenbarte und sie sich zusammenschlossen. Der Plan ging auf. Gemeinsam konnten sie die Sklaventreiber schnappen, und Magg, der in Wahrheit der Anführer dieser Organisation war, wurde festgenommen. Fiolla freundete sich mit Administrator Odumin an, und Solo bekam sein Schiff zurück. Trotz allem entwickelte sich die Sache ungünstig für Solo, doch sie konnten die Chancen zu seinen Gunsten wenden. Auditor-General Nachdem sie den Sklavenring geknackt hatte, wurde Fiolla viel Aufmerksamkeit seitens der Führungsebene der Korporationssektorverwaltung zuteil. Der Sklavenring hatte einige hochgestellte Führungspersonen des illegalen Gewerbes betroffen, deren Verhaftung eine große Rolle spielte. Fiolla wurde somit zum Auditor-General befördert. Sie war der jüngste Auditor-General in der Geschichte des Korporationssektors. Ihr Erfolg hatte jedoch lediglich ihren Appetit geweckt und so arbeitete sie in der Folgezeit hart, mit dem Ziel, in die höchste Führungsebene aufzusteigen und somit den Gipfel innerhalb ihres Gewerbes zu erklimmen. Zwei Jahre nach den Vorfällen, 0 NSY, kehrte Fiolla gerade aus dem Hyperraum zurück, nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde zuvor noch knapp von Ulicia entkommen war. Schon erwartete sie eine Nachricht von Akeeli Somerce, der höchstgestellten Assistentin von Chils Meplin, dem Prex und somit Vorsitzenden der Korporationssektorverwaltung. Der Auditor-General war schnell besorgt, als sie die Nachricht auf dem Monitor studierte. Der Todesstern, Eigentum des Imperiums, war laut Somerce von der Rebellen-Allianz zerstört worden. Der Vorfall hatte für ihre Organisation dieselben Auswirkungen, als hätte es sich bei jenem Stern um eines ihrer eigenen Besitztümer gehandelt, da sie sich auf einen imperialen Vertrag stützen mussten. Ein Gerücht besagte nun, dass sich die flüchtenden Widerständler im Abo-Dreth-System versteckten. Der Prex forderte nun von Fiolla, dass sie sich der Sache umgehend annahm und diesem Gerücht auf den Grund ging.Priority: X Der Auftrag kam ungelegen. Fiolla hatte während ihres vergangenen Auftrags kurz zuvor sämtliche Reserven an Blasterzellen aufgebraucht, zudem hatte sie noch die Aufsicht über ihren Gefangenen Naven Crel, den sie seit einem Aufenthalt auf Commex mitschleppte. So konnte sie nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen, um sich etwas anderem zu widmen, doch aufgrund der Dringlichkeit des Auftrags, ebenso wegen seiner Priorität, blieb ihr keine Wahl. Wenig später hatte sie die nötigen Koordinaten eingetippt und ihr Schiff, die Tydia Rish, steuerte Abo Dreth an, während sie sich nach 30 Stunden ein paar Minuten Schlaf gönnte. miniatur|rechts|Fiolla geht auf [[Abo Dreth in die Falle von Akeeli Somerce.]] Fiolla erwachte im Pilotensessel, als jemand sich an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Naven Crel musste es irgendwie geschafft haben, sich von seinen Fesseln zu lösen und bedrohte sie nun mit ihrem eigenen Blaster. Es gelang ihr, ihn zu überwältigen, indem sie das Schiff innerhalb eines Moments aus dem Hyperraum in den normalen und dann wieder zurück versetzte, sodass der Ruck den Mann durch die Pilotenkanzel schleuderte. Nur eine halbe Sekunde später hatte sie sich aus dem Sitz geschnallt und schlug ihn nieder. Sie fesselte ihn erneut und überwand die letzten fünfzehn Minuten im Hyperraum, bis das Schiff sein Ziel erreichte. Abo Dreth stellte sich als äußerst lebensunfreundlicher Planet heraus, leicht radioaktiv und überdurchschnittlich stickstoffhaltig. Auf dem kleinsten Kontinent machten die Scanner ihres Schiffs allerdings Leben ausfindig, und so landete sie wenig später auf der Oberfläche. Da es zu gefährlich war, Naven Crel zurückzulassen und ihm so die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu befreien und mit dem Schiff zu fliehen, nahm sie ihn mit. Sie mussten Atemmasken tragen, und Fiolla untersuchte die Gegend nach Anzeichen von Aktivität. Ihre Unachtsamkeit brachte sie jedoch schnell in die Fänge einer Unbekannten, die sie mit einem Blaster bedrohte. In dem Versuch, die Fremde loszuwerden, offenbarte diese, dass Chils Meplin sie angeheuert hatte. Der Prex hatte entschieden, dass Fiolla und ihr Gefangener zu viel wussten. In den Führungsebenen ihrer Organisation herrschte Korruption. Der Prex Chils Meplin selbst war daran beteiligt, indem er illegalerweise Informationen der Korporationssektorverwaltung an Palpatine verkaufte. Und die Frau, die nun vor ihr stand, war Akeeli Somerce, die Assistentin des Prex persönlich. Die Geschichte über die Rebellen war erfunden worden, nur um Fiolla an diesen abgelegenen Ort zu locken. Crel konnte sich jedoch aus seinen Fesseln befreien, diesmal zu Fiollas Vorteil. Ihr Gefangener riss den Blaster aus ihrem Halfter und feuerte damit auf Somerce. Nachdem Fiolla sich in Deckung geworfen hatte, stellte sie Somerces Tod fest - anschließend jedoch auch, dass diese Crel hatte verwunden können. In seiner Kleidung fand sie eine ID-Karte, die seine wahre Identität als Autitor-General entlarvte. Er hatte undercover gearbeitet, um einen Verräter der Korporationssektorverwaltung ausfindig zu machen. Seine Untersuchungen hatten ihn auf die Spur von Commex gebracht, welches von Chils Meplin kontrolliert wurde. Naven Crel starb in Fiollas Armen, doch sprach er noch seinen letzten Wunsch aus, der besagte, dass sie Meplin zur Rechenschaft ziehen sollte. Fiolla schwor bei ihrem Leben, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen und brach auf. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Fiolla war sehr ehrgeizig. Als Lorrdianerin hatte sie einen tiefen Hass auf Sklaverei und solche, die Sklaverei praktizierten, da ihr Volk während der Kanz Disorders versklavt wurde. Große Sympathie hatte sie gegenüber den Opfern, den Sklaven selbst, so würde sie niemals wegsehen, wenn jemand in dieses Gewerbe geriet. Als Fiolla auf Etti IV erstmals mit Gesetzesvollstreckung zu tun bekam, fand sie großen Gefallen daran und entwickelte schnell eine Hingabe für ihre neuen Aufgaben. Als Auditor-General hatte sich Fiolla bereits zu einer gefragten Mitarbeiterin ihrer Organisation entwickelt und ihren Wunsch erfüllt, durch die Galaxis zu reisen. Sie gehörte zu der Sorte von Mitarbeitern, die nicht lange brauchten, um sich auf einen Auftrag vorzubereiten und diesen auszuführen. Fähigkeiten Als Lorrdianerin war sie darin geschult, alle möglichen Details über eine Person aus deren Körpersprache, Pose, Stimme und Gangart herauszulesen. Sie meisterte auch die kinetische Kommunikation ihrer Heimat. So war sie fähig, mit Angehörigen ihres Volkes über dezente Hand- und Muskelbewegungen, Gesichtszüge und dergleichen zu kommunizieren. In der Ausführung ihrer Arbeit war sie äußerst erfolgreich, was auch bedingt durch diese Fertigkeiten zustande kam, ebenso wie durch ihren Ehrgeiz. Fiollas Waffe war ein Hold-Out Blaster, als Fahrzeug verwendete sie gerne ihr Swoop. Ihr Raumschiff war die Tydia Rish. Beziehungen Han Solo Als Han Solo Fiolla zum ersten Mal in einem Raumfahrtzentrum auf Bonadan begegnete, hatte er keine Ahnung, dass er eine Frau traf, die eine größere Bedeutung für den Korporationssektor haben würde, als er dies jemals selbst hätte. Aber Fiolla war niemals das, was irgendjemand erwartete. Hinter den Kulissen Fiolla wurde von Brian Daley für den Roman Han Solos Rache entworfen. Quellen *''Priority: X'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Lorrdianer Kategorie:Legends en:Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla es:Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla nl:Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla